l'oubli
by atsumimag
Summary: sexe, drogue et rock n roll! non je rigole! voila comment Iruka se retrouve à démanteler un réseau de drogues et qu'il finit dans le lit du "beau" Kakashi! attention: cet fanfiction est et ne sera qu'un brouillon avec tous ses défauts.


Notice : l'histoire est de moi mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Tomo, Matsumoto, Nana, et Nanao. Je l'ai peut être un peu bâclé, c'est-à-dire que c'est resté à l'état de brouillon(donc beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe et des phrases qui perdent leurs sens). Je n'ai nullement l'attention de la retravailler. Mais laissez moi vos commentaires. (évitez les commentaires sur le niveau de français je sais déjà qui est pas très haut).

Comme d'habitude dialogue en **gras**, pensées des personnages en _italiques_, mes commentaires en parenthèses ()

« L'OUBLI»

Iruka Umino était un jeune Chunin en formation pour devenir professeur à l'académie, il jonglait entre ses cours de sa formation et les missions que l'on lui confiait. Il avait 18 ans, un ninja de ce qui a le plus banal d'apparence mais d'une gentillesse incroyable, il en fallait beaucoup de temps pour le mettre réellement en colère, il restait toujours calme dans n'importe situation sauf lorsqu'il a vraiment peur là la panique refaisait surface. On lui confia alors une mission qu'il devait effectuer en solo. Il devait infiltrer un réseau de trafic de drogue au sein même de Konoha afin de le démanteler. Il se devait gagner la confiance des leaders et des consommateurs au risque de devoir lui-même en consommer.

Il ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver au se déroulait une soirée où la drogue circulait. Il avait entendu parler un jeune de sa classe, un certain prénommer Mizuki qui disait où elle se trouvait ; Iruka l'accompagna en lui faisait croire qui voulait essayer autre chose que des soirées au bar à saké ou au cinéma, Mizuki l'avait prévenu que la soirée était payante, 1500 yens l'entrée. Pour le bon déroulement de la mission, Hokage-sama lui avait accordé un crédit illimité.

Il suivit son camarade dans un bois du coté d'un quartier bourgeois de la ville, il tombèrent le long d'une clôture cent mètre plus loin en continuant le long de cette même clôture une porte grillagé auprès de laquelle un garde se tenant :

**Vous avez l'argent ?**

**Oui.**

Mizuki paya le premier et le laissa passer puis Iruka fit de même ; ils continuèrent leur route sur un petit sentier où il fallait passer à la queue leu leu. Iruka en conclue _cela ce passe chez un bourge de Konoha_, surtout lorsqu'il vit la demeure où allait passer la soirée. Ils arrivèrent par derrière de cette maison, avant qu'il y pénètre Mizuki se retourna vers le dauphin et lui donna des consignes :

**Comme t'es nouveau, tu ne dois pas être au courant des consignes.**

**Quelles « consignes » ? **_Des consignes pour quel raison ?_

**Premièrement, il est interdit de monter à l'étage et entrez dans l'herbier la pièce qui sous l'escalier. Deuxièmement éviter de faire des dégâts en bref respecter les lieux. Troisièmement partir avant 4h 30 du matin. Quatrièmement c'est pas vraiment un consigne celle là sauf un conseil, si vous allez en bonne compagnie dans une des chambres d'amis** (Mizuki montra du doigt les deux bâtiments perpendiculaire relier au bâtiment principale qui entourait la cour extérieure là où ils se trouvèrent) **si vous avait oublier il y a des capotes dans les tiroirs du hauts de chaque table de nuit, il faut mieux être prudents. Cinquièmement la plus importante n'abusez pas de la drogue même si elle est gratuite, interdiction de la faire sortir du bâtiment sous peine de n'être plus admit à la soirée; pour en avoir hors de la soirée s'adresser à Tomo. Et dernièrement pensez à vous amuser tout en vous détendant. On est ici pour oublier notre vie quotidienne. **

**D'accord c'est noter. mais « oublier notre vie quotidienne » qu'est que tu entends par là ?**

**La drogue nous fait du bien voir planer pour certains pour parfois oublier le monde qui nous entoure et pour d'autre les atrocités qu'ils ont vu ou commis ?**

**« Commis » ? **

**Il y a des Junins ou des membres anciennement de l'Anbu qui vient ici pour oublier les meurtres qu'ils ont commis les choses qui leur ronge leur conscience.**

**Ok j'ai compris. Ici c'est comme un havre de paix alors ?**

**Tu as tout compris. Je te laisse amuse toi bien.**

Mizuki disparu de la vue d'Iruka en se faufilant parmi la foule. Iruka remarqua en moins de dix minutes que la soirée était sobre il n'y avait pas d'excentricités, les gens discutaient de tout et rien, consommait sans plus quelles drogues même si elles sont dures (opium, héroïne, extasie, amphétamines, etc..) il y avait aussi du crack et du cannabis, des pipes à eau. Iruka remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre goute d'alcool au buffet, mais de l'eau et différents jus de fruits, et de quoi remplir l'estomac des invités sans problème au moins pendant plusieurs jours sans problème. _Donc pas de risque de mélange dangereux avec la combinaison alcool + drogues, ou drogues sans rien l'estomac,_ en une demi heure de temps, il vu deux ou trois couple se faufiler en douce dans une des chambres d'amis. D'autres dansaient dans le grand salon. Mais toute les personnes qui vit il n'en reconnues aucune même de vue il était tous en civil d'habitude il les voit habiller en tenue de travail (la tenue de ninja conforme), il lui semblait que toutes ses personnes étaient toutes à faites conscientes de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se décida à trouver le fameux Tomo qui paraît être celui qui fournir les stupéfiants pour cette soirée et les consommations à l'extérieure. Il lui allait lui donner un rendez-vous dans un endroit tranquille afin de l'arrêter et de l'interroger. _Au moins on aura un dealer et pour ses acheteurs on les aura quand ils tomberont malade lorsqu'ils seront en état de manque, _se dit-il intérieurement. Pour le moment il n'avait pas encore osez gouter ne serait à un bouffer de pipe à eau, et il se fit vite remarquer par l'hôte de la maison, celui chez qui se déroulait cette petite soirée organisée, à force de la voir tourner en rond partout comme si c'était un lion en cage :

**Et ! Mizu, c'est qui celui là, tu le connais ?**

**Oui, oui, c'est Iruka, je vais en cours avec.**

**Il est mignon.**

…

**Amène le moi.**

**D'accord**, Mizuki avait l'air d'être perplexe, _c'est rare qu'il s'intéresse au nouveau arrivant_.

Mizuki se leva et alla le chercher.

**Iruka.**

… sursauta lorsqu'il eut la main de Mizuki sur l'épaule. **Oui ?!**

**Viens suis moi**, Mizuki l'entraina alors dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un boudoir.

Le canapé recouvert de cousins par-ci par là faisait tout le tour de la pièce sauf à la porte d'entrée dont des rideaux bordeaux étaient les composants de la porte ; une table basse carré au milieu de la pièce sur laquelle des verres, des bouteilles, des cendriers, des cigarettes non consommer, des sachet de gélules ou de poudre blanche pas encore ouvert ainsi que de la nourriture dans des plats par-ci par là. Il avait cinq personnes d'assise dans cette pièce. Pour Iruka il lui semblait que c'était le club vip de la soirée qui venait ici, _Mizuki serait mêlé à ce trafic_. Mizuki lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

**Mizuki, tu nous fais les présentations si te plaît ?** Iruka reconnu l'homme qui venait de parler _Kakashi Hataké, le meilleur ninja de tout Konoha comment est possible ? ah oui Mizuki m'avait dit que des Junins venait pour « oublier »_, il l'avait reconnu à la voix mais physiquement non, il n'avait pas de masque juste un bandeau sur son œil gauche.

**Oui je vous présente Iruka, c'est un nouveau, j'ai cours avec lui.** Il lui adresse tous un signe de la tête en guise de bienvenue auquel Iruka répondit poliment par ce même signe. **Iruka voici les autres**. Il commença par celui à coté de lui, **alors là c'est Tomo, notre fournisseur,**

…, _j'en étais sure !_

**après Nana, au relations client tout comme moi**,

…, _alors tu es bien tremper dedans_.

**à coté sa sœur qui s'occupe d'organiser les préparatifs de nos soirées Nanao et suite l'homme à coté de toi est Matsumoto, c'est en quelque sorte notre négociateur où celui qui s'occupe des affaires à l'extérieur, qui aussi de nettoyeur**. Iruka fut parcouru d'un frisson dans le dos _si je me fais repérer j'aurai à faire à lui !_ Il regardait de stupeur la carrure de celui-ci une véritable armoire à glace. **Mais t'inquiète pas c'est lui qui nettoie la maison quand la fête est fini.**

**Il a des doigts de fée,** parla pour la première fois Nana, **alors détend-toi.**

**Et pour finir notre cher hôte qui offre sa demeure pour nos soirées qui est un peu comme le boss, Kakashi. **

_Au mon dieu je suis tombé dans le nid de l'ennemi, quel bordel cela va être si un ninja réputer est dans cet affaire jusqu'au cou !_ _Depuis quand le clan Hataké sont des bourges, je sais que c'est une famille de grand guerriers de guerres et d'assassins mais aussi qui auraient un don pour la botanique, c'est vrai il y a un herbier sous l'escalier, il serait aussi herboriste à son compte, ou apothicaire_ (pharmacien) _çà expliquera pourquoi il vit dans une si grande demeure, elle ressemble presque à un clinique priver ,l'étage serait réserver au bureau administratif et les chambres de médecins et ou infermière où le propriétaire de la maison, le grand salon serait la salle à manger, l'herbier la pharmacie, cette pièce un lieu de repos, la bibliothèque que j'ai vu un lieu pour occuper les malades, les chambres ''d'amis'' les chambres des malade, le petit salon un lieu de transition entre la salle à manger et la bibliothèque, le bureau que j'ai vu au fond la salle d'examen médicale, la cour extérieur aménager pour faire sortir prendre l'air les malades et le bois pour promener les malades lorsqu'ils le peuvent_, ce raisonnement se fit dans sa tête est celui semblait possible.

**Tout va bien ?** demanda Mizuki lorsqu'il aperçu Iruka l'air ailleurs.

**Oui, oui.**

**Alors qu'est qui vous semble vous tracassez ?** demanda cette fois ci Kakashi.

**Euh c'est que je ne croyais pas que vous vivez dans un si grande demeure et que vous aviez autant d'argent ?** répondit le plus innocemment qu'il put afin de ne pas être repéré comme celui qui cherche des informations.

**Malheureusement si, il y a encore une dizaine d'années c'était la clinique privée de ma mère, je l'ai fermé à sa mort, je ne voulais pas être médecins, l'étude de la botanique m'ennuyais bien déjà. J'ai toujours vécu ici.** Expliqua Kakashi s'en se méfier du jeune au homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était chargé de faire tomber son réseau. **Quand à l'argent on gagne très bien sa vie avec seulement trois ans de locataires ici, j'ai de quoi vivre jusqu'à mes** **70 ans me soucier le moindre du monde si j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre.**

Par ces dires cela confirma ce que pensa déjà Iruka, _c'était bien un ancienne clinique privée, çà expliquerait pourquoi il est riche, c'est vrai que dans les cliniques privées ceux qui y travaillaient en ressortaient avec de l'or dans les poches._

**Vous aviez étudiez la botanique** **?**continuant sa conservation avec le soit disant « hôte ».

Pendant ce même temps Tomo avait déjà pris congé avec Nana, _zut ! Bon je l'aurai plus tard celui là, j'ai déjà pas mal d'information pour les emprisonner tous._

**Oui dans ma famille, on a toujours étudié la botanique.**

**Ce n'est pas trop dur ?** Iruka jouait à celui qui ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait.

**Non, mais c'est tout un art.** Kakashi croyait impressionner le jeune homme en face de lui.

Mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le mettre dans son lit, dès le premier coup d'œil il avait craqué sur celui qui pouvait devenir son pire cauchemar.

**As-tu déjà gouté à cela ?** demanda Kakashi qui tenait entre son pouce et son index une gélule rouge.

**Non, j'en ai jamais vu des comme çà** (le pire c'est que c'est vrai). Mais il trouva étrange comment Mizuki se mit à le regardez, il avait froncé les sourcils après avoir vu la gélule.

**Normale elles sont spéciales !**

**« Spécial »…,** Iruka ne put finir sa phrase, Kakashi avait déjà son emprise sur ces lèvres et le força avec sa langue à avaler la gélule rouge en question. Iruka déglutit mais avala avec difficulté.

Une fois son baiser avec le ninja copieur achever, ce dernier s'en lécha les lèvres, Iruka se sentit étourdit, _merde, un somnifère_, et la voix de Mizuki lui murmurer à son oreille :

**Tu as de la chance que tu lui plaises sinon tu serais déjà mort !**

Mais il ne put lui répondre, il s'endormit profondément.

A son réveil, il se trouva dans une cellule éclairé par une forte lumière blanche dans un lit dès plus inconfortable.

**Enfin, réveillez.** Cette voie n'était plus amicale comme la veille mais sévère. C'était celle de Kakashi.

…, Iruka n'y répondit pas, mais se posa face à son interlocuteur.

**Si c'est à cause de ce qu'à dit Mizuki ne vous en inquiétiez pas, il est hors de questions de vous « tuer ».**

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui.**

**Même si vous savez que je peux vous faire tomber pour trafic de drogues.**

**Quelles drogues ?**

**Vous ne foutez pas de ma gueule.**

**Je ne me moque pas de vous. Je n'ai pas de drogues même si elles en ont l'apparence c'est un substitue que je fabrique et je leurs donnes l'apparence des drogues communes, mais elles ont la même action tout en étant moins nocif pour la santé. Il n'y a aucune dépendance possible.**

**Comment çà ?** Iruka ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui racontait.

**J'ai réussi à fabriquer une sorte de drogue qui n'en ait pas une, ceux qui la consomme sont droguer pendant quelques heures, elle agit sur le cerveau pour donner une certaines sensations de bien être, sans en être définitivement dépendant je l'ai nommé « l'oubli », grâce à elles ceux qui la prennent oublient pendant quelque temps leurs soucis, ennuies, leur problème de conscience, et reparte plus heureux et soulager.**

**Comment est-ce possible ?**

**Je sais pas, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas nous que vous recherchiez mais les autres non aussi nous voulons les faire tomber, ils détruisent les gens, ils tuent avec leurs « drogues » la mienne ne doit pas être consommé en grosse quantité à la fois au risque de vomissement et/ou de perte de connaissance sans gravité. **

**Il y a comme même un risque.**

**C'est pour çà que j'ai inventé la règle qui demande de consommer avec modération et ne jamais la faire sortir d'ici, pour éviter les accidents.**

**Mais Tomo fournit bien hors de vos soirées.**

**Oui en effet, mais les doses distribuées à l'extérieur sont dosées de manière que même si la personne qui en prend le tout d'un coup ne risque pas de tomber à terre. Et on ne donne qu'une dose par jour avec 24 heures d'écart pour ceux qui en revoudrait, mais ils sont rares. **

…**,** le dauphin était perplexe par les explications de l'épouvantail. **Alors ce n'est pas à cause de vous qu'il y a des morts par overdoses. **

…**,** Kakashi lui répondit non de la tête, **je voudrais bien les faires tomber mais ils sont dures à trouver.**

**Vraiment ? **

**Oui. Si çà continue je risque d'avoir leurs crimes sur le dos, mais pour le moment tous ceux qui viennent cher moi gardent le secret.**

**Pourtant vous en attirer avec Nana et Mizuki.**

**C'est pour pas qu'ils tombent chez l'ennemi en quelque sorte, il y a moins de risque ici.**

… **mais comment...**

**Je sais que vous êtes chargé de démanteler le réseau de drogue ?** coupa Kakashi.

**Oui.**

**C'est simple, je suis une des personnes les plus riches du village, c'est chez moi que maitre Hokage vient chercher l'argent pour accorder des crédits illimités pour certaines missions.**

… Iruka fit les gros yeux.

**Je suis donc informer du pourquoi et du comment de chaque mission que je finance et les noms de ceux qui les font. **

…

**Je sus qui vous étiez quand Mizuki m'as dit votre nom.**

**Qu'est que vous allez faire de moi ?**

**Pour le moment rien, je sais même pas si je vais vous laissez là où vous êtes ou bien vous relâcher. mais pour çà il faut que vous me garantissiez que vous ne diriez rien.**

… **mais si je vous garantis que je ne dirais « rien » qu'est qui vous prouve que je ne vais vraiment « rien » dire.**

**Sinon vous mourrez.**

… **je croyais que vous ne me tueriez pas ?**

**Oui, sauf si la situation m'y oblige.**

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, _que va-t-il choisit vivre ou mourir, franchement çà sera dommage de le tuer il est mignon comme un agneau. Comment être sure qu'il ne me ment pas par rapport à sa soit disant « fausse drogue », qu'il me tuera pas._

**Au faite, qu'entendait Mizuki par « tu lui plait » ?**

**Vous êtes tout à fait mon genre d'homme**, lui répondit simplement et dans une honnêteté totale, le ninja copieur.

**Vous êtes …**

**Gai, homo**, coupa de nouveau Kakashi, **comment on veut.**

…

**Cela vous gène qu'un homme vous trouve à son gout ?**

**Non pas spécialement mais j'étais loin de vous imaginer …**

**Gai.**

**Oui. Je peux vous posez une question ?**

**Laquelle ?**

**Qu'est qui me prouve que vous ne me racontez pas de salade sur votre « drogue ».**

**Bonne question, suivez moi.** Kakashi ouvrit la porte de la cellule qui n'était même pas fermé à clef. _Je rêve même pas fermer à clef je pouvais m'échapper quand je voulais, c'est un blague._

Il le suivit, ils passèrent un première porte, qui donna sur un grand espace qui ressemblait à un dojo, des armes de toutes sortes y étaient accrochés au mur mais aucune fenêtres, il fallu au moins plus de trente seconde pour la traverser en longueur.

**Où sommes-nous ?**

**Dans le sous-sol, ici c'est mon dojo. La pièce où vous étiez était la salle d'interrogatoire de mon père. De l'autre coté il y a l'ancienne salle d'opération dont je me sers de laboratoire.**

**Une salle d'interrogation.**

**Souvent quand j'étais petit on nous amenait de haut dirigeants qui avait trahi le village et toutes personnes de la haute ici pour les interroger les villages voisins ennemis pensaient qu'ils étaient malade et qu'ils se faisaient soigner ici en cachette alors qu'en fait c'était le contraire, mon père s'occupait de les faires parler et ma mère se chargeait de les gardez en vie.**

Iruka ne dit rien et continua à le suivre, passa la porte qui servait d'entrée du dojo. Il vit l'escalier qui semblait être la seule sorti, mais n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette occasion que son hôte l'invita à pénétrer dans le laboratoire. Iruka il découvrit que le ninja copieur ne lui mentait pas.

**Qu'est que c'est çà ?** Iruka lui demanda en tenant une petite bille verte entre ses doigts.

**Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de travailler sur une sorte inhibiteur contre toute drogues afin de rendre moins dépendant les consommateurs, c'est pour le moment le résultat que j'obtiens mais je ne sais pas encore si cela fonctionne.**

**Tsunade-sama, sais que vous avez votre labo personnel.**

**Oui. **

**Et que vous…**

**Que je m'en serre pour fabriquer une drogue non nocive. Non. **

Iruka le regarda légèrement sévèrement, _il a fini de me finir mes phrases_.

**Garderait vous mon secret où non ? **

**Je ne sais pas. **

**Vraiment ?**

**A votre avis.**

**Vous pouvez sortir d'ici mais vous saurez en permanence surveillez à la moindre fuite, vous savez ce qui risque de vous arriver.**

…

Kakashi le laissa, Iruka remonta avec excitation les escaliers, il s'enfuit en courant à l'extérieur, rentra chez lui et ce décida d'écrire tout ce qui avait appris. Mais une chose le tracassait _pourquoi fabriquer un inhibiteur pour les drogues et dans fabriquer une, afin peut être avoir le monopole_, il se risqua comment même à aller en parler maître Hokage.

**Je suis au courant des activités de Kakashi Hataké mais ne le répéter à personne d'autres.**

**Comment çà vous êtes au courant ?**

**C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de trouver un médicament permettant d'éviter de fortes dépressions à certains de nos ninjas, depuis qu'il la trouver, le nombre de suicider parmi les ninjas ainsi que chez les civils ont diminué de plus de 67%.**

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui, et nous voulons que çà reste un secret pour le moment, à cause des trafiquants de drogues, qui risqueraient de nous échapper.**

**Bien.**

**Tu peux disposer. Reposez vous et reprenez votre travail.**

Iruka était déçu de son comportement face au ninja copieur mais il lui avait tenue tête, mais il était déçu aussi car il s'était trompé d'organisation. Il fallait qu'il recommence depuis le début. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner en cours. Il préféra allez s'excuser auprès de Kakashi. Il n'y avait personne dans cette grande maison et pourtant tout était ouvert. _ Il n'a vraiment pas peur de ce faire voler_. Iruka s'assit pour se reposer dans un fauteuil et s'y endormit. A son retour chez lui Kakashi eut l'agréable surprise de découvrit le jeune Iruka endormit dans un des fauteuils de son salon. Il s'en approcha afin de le réveiller. Il lui vola un baiser _il est trop mignon_ ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux mais s'en réaction pour le bisou qui venait de recevoir à part :

**Je suis désolé !**

… **pour quel raison ?** demanda l'épouvantail en osant les sourcils.

**Bah, je me suis endormir, et je suis chez vous sans permission.**

**C'est tout,** _trop mignon, il est vraiment adorable, on dirait un gosse que l'on vient de surprendre à faire une bêtise._

**Oui. **

**Cela me dérange en aucun point sauf qu'il faudrait que tu te changes sinon tu vas attraper froid.** (la pluie était battante à l'extérieur depuis qu'il avait quittée au matin la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait à nouveau, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, il ne s'en avait pas rendu compte.) **et cela ne serait pas raisonnable de te laisser rentrez chez toi par ce temps.**

…**,** le dauphin en avait perdu ses mots, il était venu s'excuser pour son comportement qu'il avait eu au matin, là il ne savait pas quoi répondre au « beau » Kakashi Hataké qui se tenait devant lui, _Kakashi Hataké me tutoie_.

**Vas prendre un bain, je t'apporte des vêtements propres,** lui dit Kakashi en montant les escaliers et en lui montrant la direction de la salle de bain du doigt.

Iruka lui obéit, il sentait le froid le conquérir avec ses vêtements trempés sur le dos, un bon bain lui ferait du bien. Au bout de cinq minutes, Kakashi entra dans la salle de bain pour lui apporter de quoi se changer et lui pris ses vêtements pour les faires sécher.

A sa sortie, après 15 minutes à avoir mijoté dans l'eau, une délicieuse odeur le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine, où il découvrit un nouveau talent au ninja copieur, il savait faire la cuisine comme un chef. Les vêtements que lui avait prêté son ainée lui allait comme un gant ni trop grand ni trop juste, c'était parfait.

**Assieds- toi, et dit donc le pourquoi de ta visite.**

**Euh, …, je suis revenu vous voir pour m'excuser pour ce matin.**

**A propos de quel sujet car là je dois avouer que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais me présenter des excuses ?**

**Pour ne vous avoir pas cru.**

**Ce n'est que çà, tu as risqué de tomber malade juste pour me dire çà. **

…**,** Iruka s'en trouvait gêner.

**Çà serait plutôt moi de m'excuser de vous avoir drogué à ton insu et retenu prisonnier.**

**Oui, c'est vrai.** Le Chunin en était mal à l'aise.

**Heureusement que c'est auprès de maître Hokage que tu as été vendre la mèche et personne d'autres, sinon j'aurai été obligé de te éliminer.**

**Vous, vous me surveillez vraiment ? je croyais que c'était juste une menace en l'air vu que rien ne mets arriver après que j'en ai parlé ?**

**Oui mes chiens te suivent à la trace. J'aimerais bien que tu t'arrêtes de me vouvoyer alors que je te tutoie. **

**Si vous, euh, si tu veux bien ?** Kakashi venait de lui lancer un regard noir comme pour le menacer d'obéir.

**Bien sure çà détendrait l'atmosphère, te me paraît tendu ?**

**Oui, un peu.**

**Un thé à la Balsamine ou impatiens te fera du bien.**

… **?** Iruka le regarda sortir un flacon dans une armoire, et en vider un peu du contenue dans une bouilloire, laissez infuser quelque instant et lui servir une tasse.

**Boit,** lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

**Merci**, répondit Iruka timidement.

Après avoir bu deux trois gorgés, il sentit ses muscles se détendre, il avait la sensation d'aller mieux, il esquissa un sourire envers Kakashi mais si celui-ci lui tournait le dos parce qu'il s'occupait des ses fourneaux. Et se souvenu d'un détail qui ne l'avait pas perturbé jusqu'à présent ; _il m'a embrassé deux fois ! Mon dieu il est vraiment gai ! Il a le béguin pour moi ! C'est sure, sinon il m'aurait déjà mis à la porte depuis longtemps. Qu'est que je dois faire ? Iruka réfléchi, réfléchi._

**Pour le trafic de drogues, j'aurais peut-être des infos qui peuvent t'être utile.** Kakashi brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes, en plus de perturber Iruka dans sa réflexion.

**Lesquels ?**

**On a trois endroit possible dans lesquels ils stockeraient leurs marchandises, mais on n'a pas assez de preuves pour y faire un fouille des lieux, aux totale on a dénombré 17 victimes mortes par overdoses.**

**Autant ?**

**Malheureusement, 7 filles et 7 garçons dans la tranche d'âges 17- 24 ans, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et deux jeunes adolescent de quatorze ans.**

**Quatorze ans ?**

**Oui il semblerait que quelque soit l'âge du moment que çà paye il donne de la drogue, même si ce n'est que des gosses. Moi je n'autorise pas des mineurs.** Iruka se souvenu qu'en effet il n'avait personne qui semblait avoir un âge inferieur à 18 ans à la soirée d'hier.

**Et c'est tout ce que tu sais ?**

**Non, il semblerait que le groupe dirigeant les opérations soit un groupe d'émigrés politique en refuse chez nous.**

**Des étrangers donc çà ne va pas être de la tarte.**

**Je sais, en ce moment avec la situation actuelle 47% de la population qui se trouve à Konoha même est étrangère. Et 56% d'entre eux font marcher notre économie locale en travaillant auprès de nous.** Cela semblait enrager Kakashi.

**Ils se trouvent dans les quartiers au sud pour la majorité.**

**Ce sont ceux qui sont les plus pauvres, et les plus riches d'entre eux sont au nord de la ville.**

… **Quelle est la drogue qui vende le plus ?**

**Héroïne et extasie, en plus d'un peu d'opium. **

**Comment tu sais çà ?**

**On a essaye de les filer trouver leurs planque, l'homme de 40 ans retrouver mort c'était lui qui en s'était charger, il avait fait une liste de ce qu'ils vendaient. **

**Mais comment est ce possible qu'il soit mort d'une overdose.**

**Il sait fait repérer, ils ont dû l'attraper et ensuite le forcer à prendre leurs drogues jusqu'à qu'il en fasse un arrêt cardiaque, puis ils ont fait passer sa mort pour un droguer qui a abusé et qui a fait une overdose. Donc je ferais attention si j'étais toi, ils sont doués. Et je pense qu'ils savent déjà que tu es sur leurs traces.**

**Comment çà ?**

**Je suspecte Mizuki d'être leur informateur. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**On a retrouvé de ma drogue sur une des victimes d'overdose, et on n'en a volé certes pas beaucoup mais assez pour me faire porter le chapeau.**

**Comment est-ce possible ?**

**Et j'avais oublié de vous dires ne retourner pas en cours pour le moment, Mizuki croit que je t'ai salement amoché pour te faire taire.**

…**, qu'est que je vais faire ?** murmura Iruka tout en essayant de réfléchir.

**Tu vas rester ici, le temps que je trouve de nouvelles informations et où que je disculpe Mizuki, si je refais une soirée, il faudra que tu reste sagement à l'étage, même Mizuki n'as pas le droit d'y monter.**

**Pourquoi tu feras çà ?**

**Je t'aime bien, il ne faudrait pas que l'on t'abime avant ce que j'ai pu profiter de toi**, l'esprit sadique de Kakashi repris le dessus sur sa sévérité. **Et pis je suis aussi dans la même mission que toi de démanteler le réseau sauf que moi j'agis comme un concurrent gênant et potentiel.**

…**,** Iruka était rouge comme une tomate. _C'est sure il me veut, je risque de me faire violer _!

**Bon à table, c'est prêt**.

Ils s'attablèrent, et parlèrent plus en détail de leur mission et un éventuel plan d'attaque. Kakashi appréciait la compagnie du jeune Iruka, Iruka quant à lui était impressionner par le Junin même si il en avait peur au matin il aurait pu le tuer et là il va travailler en quelque sorte avec en plus de devoir cohabiter quelque temps avec.

Au bout d'une semaine, on retrouva Mizuki mort mais assassiné avec sept autres personnes toutes des étrangers.

**Ce sont débarrassés des gêneurs les prochain sur la liste risque d'être toi et moi.**

… **parce que ?**

**Je suis en quelque sorte leur concurrent et toi celui qui est censé les détruire.**

Et Kakashi tomba juste le lendemain un groupe de mercenaires débarqua en plein milieu de la nuit, surprenant Iruka dans son sommeil, et pris au dépourvu Kakashi, il s'attendait pas les voir aussi rapidement, il fallait croire qu'il fallait au plus vite se débarrasser d'eux.

Kakashi arriva à cacher Iruka à tant pour pas qu'il le voit. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans qu'il réagit mais là c'était fermer à clef. Il avait beau crier personne ne l'entendrait et personne se doutait qu'il avait une pièce derrière la cloison du dojo dans lequel les mercenaires trouvèrent le copieur prêt à se battre. Il se battu comme un lion, en ne tuant personnes mais en l'assommant violement il fallait les garder en vie, pour qu'ensuite l'Anbu les interroge pour savoir qui les avait engagé. Mais il fut grièvement blesser juste avant que les renforts. Kakashi pissait littéralement de grosse quantité de sang, son épaule gauche était déboiter et le muscle de son bras gauche transpercer de part en part, dans sa chute son crane heurta violement le sol, il ne perdit pas pour autant connaissance, sauf que sa vision se troubla, et il fut sonné. Soulagé de reconnaître le visage de Tsunade-sama, elle lui demanda s'il savait ou était Iruka, il lui dit où il était, mais en le libérant elle lui brisa le nez en lui ouvrant la porte. Ils furent donc tous deux transporter à l'hôpital.

L'Anbu interrogea les mercenaires, et découvrit en moins de deux l'ensemble du réseau et mirent fin à leurs activités. Les responsables furent mis en prison, les stocks découverts furent détruit.

Puis la « drogue » que fabriquer Kakashi fut transformer et vendu comme antidépresseur que l'on nomme comme le souhaitait sont créateur « L'oubli ». Quand à son inhibiteur, il fit très utile pour la désensibilisation des personnes devenues dépendante aux drogues.

Quant à ce cher Kakashi Hataké une fois révélé après l'opération tenta tant bien que mal à s'enfuir de l'hôpital suppliant Tsunade-sama de le renvoyer chez lui ; le problème était qu'au moins une bonne trentaine d'infermière avait vu son visage et le harcelait à longueur de journée sauf quand on lui rendait visite, mais le soir venu, il ne fermait pas une seule minutes l'œil de peur de se faire violer par l'une d'entre elle voir plusieurs en même temps. Son bras étant immobilisé pour un moment il ne pouvait pas se défendre comme il le voulait.

**Je t'en supplie renvoie moi chez moi.** Pleurait (c'est une image) Kakashi à Tsunade qui ne voulait rien entendre.

**Non et NON !**

**Si te plait je te payerai le triple de tes dettes, si tu me renvoie chez moi.**

**Non, et pis de quoi tu as peur ?**

**De tes infermières.**

**Pour quel raison ?**

**Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire violer par l'une d'entre elle.**

**Çà ne te ferait pourtant pas de mal.**

**QUOI ?!**

**Tu devrais t'envoyer en l'air çà te ferai pas de mal, çà te détendrait un peu.**

**Je préfère les mecs.**

**Ahah.**

…**?**

**C'est pour çà qu'Iruka était chez toi.**

… **? et ?**

**T'es amoureux ?**

**Et alors ?**

**Tu as envie de te le faire hein ?**

**Oui et alors ?** Kakashi commençait à perdre patience et Tsunade avait l'envie de l'embêter avec çà, ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un arrive à faire craquer « Kakashi Hataké, le célèbre ninja copieur ».

**Rien.**

On frappa à la porte, Iruka qui venait rendre visite pour la première fois à l'épouvantail depuis la nuit de l'attaque. Tsunade les laissa tranquille en rappelant à Kakashi qui ne sortira pas de l'hôpital pas avant une bonne grosse et longue semaine. Ce qui dépita notre ninja copieur, mais qui fut tout de suite plus ravie de voir son « Iruka » cher à son cœur ; sauf que :

**Qu'est qui vous est arrivé** **?** demanda Kakashi en voyant le pansement sur le nez du jeune homme.

**Tsunade-sama quand elle m'a ouvert la porte, je me la suis prise dans le nez, et dieu merci grâce à ses soins même si j'ai un pansement sur le nez je ne parle pas comme un canard.**

**Je vais la tuer.**

**Euh, pour quel raison ?**

**Je la déteste encore plus maintenant.**

**Voyons ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas te laisser sortir qu'il faut la tuer.**

**Non mais parce qu'elle t'a fait du mal et à je ne veux pas me le permettre.**

…**,** Iruka esquissa un sourire en coin et s'assit sur le lit prêt de Kakashi, **vous m'aimez donc vraiment ?**

**Çà se voit tant que çà ?**

**Comme le nez au milieu de la figure**. Iruka embrassa son interlocuteur, qui fit prolonger ce baiser.

Les sentiments d'Iruka envers l'épouvantail eurent tout le temps de grandir pendant son temps où il était chez avec lui, et après les derniers événements qui s'étaient dérouler. _Je l'aime. _**« Je t'aime », **ces quels mots résonnait dans les oreilles de chacun des deux hommes, après qu'ils se l'aient murmuré chacun leurs tours.

Un baiser en entrainant un autre, Iruka se leva quelque instant pour verrouiller la porte à clef et baisser les stores qui donnait sur le couloir, ainsi que ceux de la fenêtre, et retournant auprès de son nouvel amant, avec lequel après quelque minutes de léger préliminaires, il fit l'amour.


End file.
